Psychic love
by fantom fiction
Summary: Dante' is beginning his pokemon adventure, what happens when he meets a gym leader during his trip through Johto? Read to find out. OC X Sabrina
1. Chapter 1 I choose you!

**Hey all, I wanted to try something new, so me and(guess who) codyhobgood271 discussed ideas, and we came up with a pokemon story, so I hope you enjoy it.  
**

It was a nice day in New Bark town, it was spring, the time where all of the flowers were blooming, making the scenery even more beautiful, in a house next to the town's pokemon laboratory, a boy with back hair was waking up, his hair was long, his bangs reached a little past his bright red eyes, he got up and stretched. He looked at the calender and he was suddenly awake, today was the day that he started his adventure, today was the day he was able to pick a pokemon of his own and go throughout the land of Johto earning Gym badges and training the pokemon he was sure to meet. He got dressed in his usual attire, a black un-zipped hoodie, a black shirt with bright red words saying "Inferno" and blue jeans, he strapped on his trademark snow goggles and walked downstairs, excited for the opportunities that awaited, but he was ripped from his thoughts by his mom.

"Hey Dante', are you excited?" She asked.

"Yeah, I am, I wonder what pokemon I should pick," Dante' said. He had heard what pokemon there were, but he had never seen them.

"Well, get over there and get your pokemon, you don't want to be late." His mom told him.

"Okay, I'll come back home when I get my pokemon, but just to show you what I picked, I'll be leaving after." Dante' said. He wanted to clarify because his mom would probably keep him there for hours telling him to be careful. He wanted to skip it.

"Okay. I hope you'll make the right choice." His mom said.

"I will." Dante' said. He walked out of his house and breathed in the nice cool spring air. He walked next door to the lab and walked in the front door, to see Mrs. Elm feeding her child.

"Hello Dante', you must be looking for my husband, he's up in his lab, like always." She said with a smile.

"Thank you ma-am." Dante' said walking out of his house and up the stairs into the lab to be greeted by the professor.

"Hello Dante', are you ten years old already?" Professor Elm, a middle aged man with brown hair asked.

"Yep, this is the day I've been looking forward to for my whole life." Dante' said.

"Well, step over here and-" The professor was cut off by the door opening and closing.

"I hope I'm not late." A boy with brown hair said walking in.

"Ah, Alex, your right on time." Professor Elm said, motioning him to come to the device they were standing at. "This is where you will get your pokemon, the one you pick will be the one that stays with you through your entire journey." Professor Elm said. "And since Dante' was here first, he gets to choose first."

"Hmm, so let's see, I want, hmm, Cyndaquil, I choose you." Dante' said taking the pokeball that belonged to Cyndaquil. He threw it and Cyndaquil popped out. Dante' came up and was about to pet him, but Cyndaquil shot fire out of his back and got in defense position.

"Looks like this little guy is fired up." Professor Elm said.

"Well, we can have a pokemon battle now, Chikorita, I choose you!" Alex said throwing the ball he had, and out popped Chikorita.

"Wouldn't it have been smarter to choose Totodile?" Dante' asked.

"I don't believe in type match ups, I believe that you just need power, not strategy." Alex said.

"Well, we'll see right now." Dante' asked. And the two engaged in battle.

**Hey guys, hope you liked it, sorry I didn't show the battle scene and I'm sorry for the short chapter, and big thanks to codyhobgood271 for suggesting this story, and I bid you all you all a good day, till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2 The journey begins

**Hey guys, back for more? Good, hope you like it.**

Dante' and Alex got on either side of the lab and their pokemon instinctively went to the middle.

"Cyndaquil, use tackle!" Dante' said, Cyndaquil ran at Chikorita and jumped at him.

"Chikorita, dodge it!" Alex said, Chikorita moved to the side and dodged the attack. "Now use tackle!" Chikorita tackled Cyndaquil, and Cyndaquil's back fire burned Chikorita.

'Hmm, Chikorita is fast, but what does Cyndaquil have, of course!' Dante' was thinking of his strategy and found the answer. "Cyndaquil, use tackle!" Dante' said. Cyndaquil ran at Chikorita.

"Dodge it!" Alex said. Chikorita jumped out of the way as Cyndaquil jumped.

"Now spin!" Dante' said. Cyndaquil(Still in the air) spun and his flames hit Chikorita, making it fall on it's side. Then, Cyndaquil did something of his own. He emitted a bunch of smoke and it blinded Chikorita. "Whoa, what move was that?" Dante' asked.

"It was smokescreen." Professor Elm answered.

"Thanks, okay, Cyndaquil, use tackle!" Dante' said. Cyndaquil use his fire to guide himself through the smoke and found Chikorita and tackled him from behind.

"Chikorita is no longer able to battle." Professor Elm said. "Dante' wins."

"Awesome, you did great Cyndaquil." Dante' said walking up to Cyndaquil, Cyndaquil allowed him to approach, but he was still somewhat nervous about it.

"Chikorita, return." Alex said. "That was a great battle Dante', but I'll win next time, good luck on your adventure." Alex then ran out of the room officially starting his own adventure.

"Wow, that boy has more energy than a power plant, so anyways, you can have your pokedex, and it seems your friend forgot his, can you go give it to him?" Professor Elm asked.

"Sure, thank you professor, I'll keep in touch." Dante' said walking out. He went to his house and told his mom everything like he said he would.

"Oh, that's great honey, oh! Before I forget, here is a cross transceiver, I got it shipped from the Unova region, try it on." His mom said. He tried it on and she explained it to him. "Just touch the screen and choose someone to call, I already put my number in for you, so, I guess that's it, good luck on your adventure, and be careful." She said hugging Dante'.

"I'll come home when my adventure is done mom, I'll see you later." Dante' said walking out of the house, feeling finally free. He looked at the map his mom gave him before he left, and decided he needed to head to Cheerygrove city first, so he walked towards the east and walked through the field of shrubs that had been growing there for many years. As he was walking he heard a noise and turned around and saw a pokemon, so he pulled out his pokedex and scanned it. It was a Pidgey, but he couldn't catch it, the professor forgot to give him pokeballs, so he went on passed it, but it attacked him, and Cyndaquil(who had been walking next to him) had jumped and tackled Pidgey. "Cyndaquil, use tackle." Dante' said. Cyndaquil lunged at Pidgey and hit him head on, Pidgey already looked damaged, so it fled. "Hm, that was easy." Dante' said walking and continuing his journey. He walked for a few hours, and reached a small house.

"Hello there." A voice said from behind.

"Oh, hi, I'm Dante'. Who are you?" Dante' asked the man.

"Well, people call me the Apricorn supplier, but my name is Dan." Dan said.

"Nice to meet you, but pardon me asking, what's an apricot?" Dante' asked.

"Well, I'll show you. Come on in." Dan said. Dante' followed Dan into is home and Dan pulled out a case and gave it to Dante'. Dante' opened it and he saw an array of colored berry items.

"Wow, what so good about them?" Dante' said.

"Well, if you find the right person, then they will make these into pokeballs that you cannot buy in a store." Dan explained. "You may have these and the case if you would like." Dan said.

"Thanks." Dante' said taking the case. He stayed at Dan's home talking for a bit, he then put his number in the cross transceiver, and walked out of the house. He left towards Cherrygrove, but it started getting dark, he was about to try and find somewhere to camp out, but then a person ran up to him, it was Alex.

"Hey Dante', I saw you walking, so I thought that I would come with you." Alex explained.

"Hey, oh, by the way, you forgot your pokedex, here you go." Dante' said tossing the pokedex to him.

"Thanks." Alex said. They shared a laugh. "So dude, I was thinking, maybe we should team up, or journey together, there's power in numbers." Alex said.

"Well, okay, I mean, if your willing to go slow, cause I'm taking my time and enjoying the journey." Dante' said.

"Okay, I don't mind, I need to learn to slow down and relax anyways." Alex said. They shook hands and journeyed, trying to find a place to camp.

**Okay, that's it for now, If your intrigued, then come back next chapter. Byeee.**


End file.
